


You Make Me Love-sick

by Shhua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhua/pseuds/Shhua
Summary: In which Y/N joins a new high school with the help of her childhood friend, Soonyoung, She gets to know twelve different boys with all types of different personality types; But, they seem to all have one thing in common, just what is it?





	1. Prologue ❥

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings, and offensive humor/jokes ahead.
> 
> this book can also be found under my wattpad account; hushhannie-shhua.

**_"It's very obvious that you're only trying to impress her because you like her."_ **

**"That's straight nonsense, Junhui. But I'm not the one trying to gain her trust only to have sex with her and make her mine,** _**am I?** _ **"**

Somewhat loud arguing could be heard in the classroom, especially when you got close to one of the entrances.

**"Guys, can you take this somewhere else or be quiet for a second? We're supposed to be cleaning this place, not arguing about Y/N. Besides, you know it ticks Jihoon off-"**

**"Oh yeah? well, at least** _ **I**_ **don't get a boner just from staying around her!"** Junhui raised his voice out of nowhere, the sudden outburst making everyone look over at the two that were arguing.

Hansol snorted slightly from what Junhui had stated, before clearing his throat, trying to get back to sorting out the science books.

**"That's not true, please don't state fake accusations of me, jun."**

**"What? How is it fake? its pretty obvious right now, someone had to point it out... I'm just being a good friend"**

_**"wow Junhui, didn't know you swung that way.."** _

**"Why would you be looking?! Are you actually** **that** **sexually f*cked up??"**

the room went silent as the other went from quiet to snapping as well, not to mention the swear word that was added. it was really rare for the boy to swear, so it was a surprise when he did.

**"I should not have said that..it slipped, and-"**

**" _I_** ** _nteresting_ ** **, you're even getting defensive? save it for your parents, Jisoo. Not only have you swore at me, but raised your voice at me as well,"**

**"And maybe you should ask God to forgive your sins, and should try to control yourself a little bit more, _I mean in both ways._  yeah?"**

everyone remained silent, as Junhui insulted the boy, taking a few shots at his religion and family as well. The embarrassment for Jisoo at this moment was more than present, he couldn't just stand there.

The classroom door being opened, and then closed again quietly could be heard through the room as the senior left.

**"You might've gone too far Junhui, who knows if he's coming back.."**

**"So? let him not come back then, not my problem he can't control himself and can't take the truth."**

❥


	2. 1 ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung introduces Y/N To the school, and along the way, he also takes her to meet his friends.

Moving schools wasn't easy.And it definitely wasn't easy when Soonyoung, your only friend, had decided to pretty much turn into Naruto, and speed through everything.

You didn't even memorize the number of your homeroom class, but considering you had pretty much the same schedule as Soonyoung, you could just follow behind him, at least that's what you had hoped.

"You got that, right?" Soonyoung turned to you, giving you an innocent eye smile. Some nerve he had,  _did he really think you would be able to recall all he had told you when he had decided to go over everything like that?_

None the less, you nodded slowly. Your eyes wondered over the hall-way, where Soonyoung had stopped his "tour." As in any Korean or Asian school, there were groups of girls and boys who pretty much looked the same from a distance waiting for the bell to ring as they talked about.. _well, how were you suppose to know?_

Not soon after, a loud ring could be heard through the school, making all the boy and girl groups split up. you looked up at Soonyoung, who seemed to have a semi-dazed semi-sleepy look on his face. You poked his cheek slightly to make sure he wasn't on the verge of passing out.

"Oh!- the bell!" Soonyoung exclaimed as soon as your finger made contact with his cheek, you shook your head slightly. It was obvious he hadn't got much sleep last night.

"You really need to start sleeping more, I'm afraid that pretty soon you're gonna end up passing out on the hallway floor." Soonyoung looked at you for a second, before fixing his posture.

"And you really need to stop worrying so much about me, Y/N." You give Soonyoung a slight glare.

"you know I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Jesus, the impact of Soonyoung screaming caused you to almost trip over yourself.

"Whatever you say dude, now lead me to the classroom."

  ❥  

"That's homeroom, math, and science done...so-" while you were reading the schedule on your binder, you could feel a warm presence on your shoulder.

"Yes, Soonyoung?" You turn to the younger boy, a grin on his face.

"It's the best part of the day, Lunchtime~" with that, Soonyoung takes your hand leading you down the stairs, and to the outside of the school. _What?_

"Um, but Soonyoung, the lunch area-"

"We're not eating lunch though! I'm gonna introduce you to everyone!"  _oh, god._

  ❥  

The realization hits you when Soonyoung takes you behind the school. Where there are a set of nice table areas and a single garden. Your mouth goes slightly agape _, who would even place such nice things behind instead of in front of the school?_

"Are we even suppose to be here, Soonyoung?" you ask, letting go of his hand to face him. "Uhm...well most likely not, but!-"

"What do you mean but?? Are you already trying to get me in trouble, Kwon Soonyoung?" Soonyoung gives you a guilty look before starting off again, "but, we haven't got in trouble yet so, I think its safe."

You hope he knows what he's talking about. Soonyoung walks into the garden, and you follow closely behind,  _anxiety is slowly creeping up on you again._

"Ta-da!~ see guys? I told you I'd get her here." In front of you, sits twelve guys, all of them varying in height, hair color, and even more. You wonder why Soonyoung didn't tell you he had so many friends beforehand.

"Her _?_  Soonyoung?"

"It's a...girl?"

"I didn't even know you were capable of talking to the opposite gender"

"Ahh, I'm trying to read my book,  _shh._ "

"Guys, how about if we all shh- who is she, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung pulls out a chair from the table, motioning for you to sit down on it, he then takes a seat right next to you. "Her name is Y/N, we've known each other for years now..shes just new to the school."Eeveryone nods before one of the boys begin to speak.

"Welcome to the group, Y/N. I'm Jeonghan, would everyone else like to introduce their self?"

"No, not really, not at all actually-"

"Jihoon!" Jeonghan scolds a shorter boy with black hair, who apparently is named Jihoon. Good to know. there's a guy next to Jihoon, who talks next.

"I'm Mingyu, sorry about Jihoonie, he can be a little--my cookie!" just as Mingyu starts introducing himself, Jihoon grabs a chocolate chip cookie from the table which seemed to belong to Mingyu.

"I can be a little what? huh?!" although Jihoon was short, from what you could call he seemed like he had a mild temper. "Nothing! nothing at all! But you're being mean, give me my cookie!"

"Go get it then you dog-" it was obvious Jihoon was gonna throw the cookie due to his position. But thankfully, someone from across the table snatched it.

"Now neither of you get the cookie," I watch as a black haired boy takes the cookie, putting it in his own bag. "I'm Jisoo, but if you wish you can also call me by my English name, Joshua."

Another boy with light brown hair next to Jisoo begins introducing himself next, "I'm Junhui........am I done now?" The boy across from him raises up from his chair slightly, reaching to hit Junhui in the back of the head.

"Call me Minghao, don't mind him he can be a little bit....um, weird with girls sometimes." H _uh._

 ❥  

It seemed like everyone at the table had introduced them self. You rise up from my chair slightly, trying to see if anyone from the other side of the table were missed, and surely enough, there was.

"What about him?" you point to a guy who seems to be reading a book. Seungcheol looks up from his phone, his mouth opening slightly in the form of an 'oh.'

"That's Wonwoo, he can be...quiet"

"I see.." 

❥  

"your friends seem nice Soonyoung, thank you for showing me around and letting me hang out with you guys today"

The school day was already over, and before you knew it, you were walking back home with Soonyoung. The younger one gave you a slight grin, his eyes closing out of happiness.

"no need to thank me, I just really want you to feel comfortable and help you make friends at school" Soonyoung turns to face you, then pats your head softly. You can't help but smile a bit to yourself.

"I better head in before my mom gets worried...i'll see you later Soonyoung."

❥  


	3. 2 ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding the library, Y/N walks into someone rather.. familiar.

A week deep in the new school, and everything isn't seeming so bad. At least that's what you were thinking until you were reminded you had to visit the school library to pick up a book.

That's was all good and jolly and all, but the problem was, you had no idea where the library was located, and your map; aka Soonyoung, was absent, due to being sick. Sun of a gun.

The inconvenience only happened when you became a lost puppy, trying to find the sign with the name library written on it; It was the only part Soonyoung didn't tell you about.  _Doesn't the school understand they can't just send a new student off to an area and expect them to know where the heck they're going?_

None the less, you keep your eyes scanning the signs plastered on the buildings, until you see a couple of stairs leading to a bigger building then all the rest, the label on it; library. you thank god silently, before heading down the stairs and down the little brick walkway to the library.

  ❥

Opening the doors, you hear a little bell make a ringing sound as you enter, how cute. You walk up to the front desk, where you had imagined there should be some kind of cranky old librarian sat down, but there isn't. Instead, there's no one at the desk.

 _'_ Ah, how nice is that, I guess I'll have to find my own way around... _'_ Just as you were starting to think of just searching the place yourself, you hear a voice behind you,

"Oh? Y/N? I wasn't expecting to see you here, but it's nice to see you again," What?turning around from the front desk quickly, you stare at the direction from where the voice came from,

Sat down in a lounge chair, is Joshua; Black hair shining due to the light, and a bright smile on his face, giving his eyes the effect of not even being there. You almost forgot about the other boys, but Joshua making a re-appearance must be a good thing, as now maybe he can help you,

"Oh, Jisoo" you bow slightly at the older senior, looking back up at him., "I was told to come here to find a book in my level, but I don't really um..know my way around--"

"No worries! I can help, can I see your binder?" Joshua interrupts your soft tone with his louder one. You give your binder shyly over to him. Joshua scans over it almost immediately, and then motions for you to follow him to one of the book sections. He seemed like he knew a lot about the library, considering he only took one look at your level before escorting you over to the right segment of shelves.

"You can pick up any book from here, okay? If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask" Joshua grins at you, before disappearing again. You didn't even get a chance to thank him before he returned back to his spot, but just thinking about how he helped you makes you smile to yourself warmly.

You look over the collection of books, looking for anything that could possibly interest you. You end up finding a pretty interesting horror story, and take it out of the shelf, moving to the self-checkout section,

"Do you need help?" You didn't even notice that Joshua was standing by one of the shelves, glaring at you, "No, I think I can manage, thank you for asking though.." you swiped the book over the scanner, before dropping it in your bag. As you put the book in your bag, Joshua stares down for a second, still staring in your direction,

"You know, you should have lunch with us, you and Soonyoung usually eat lunch together, but he's not here, right?" You nod slowly, picking up your bag from the table. It was weird how he knew you usually sat with Soonyoung, but you choose to ignore the thought.

"Then..we'll be in the back of the school, as usual, Sit with me and the others, just in-till Soonyoung is back." Joshua moves past you swiftly, going to the end of the library, 

"Promise to?~" Joshua asks, not even give you time to answer before he exits the library, leaving you in the silent building. Guess you'd be sitting with Joshua and the rest of Sooyoung's group tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day; until Soonyoung came back...it didn't seem like you had a choice.

❥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed rushed I'll put out a better part soon ^^


	4. 3 ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N joins seventeen at lunchtime, and things go pretty smoothly; as planned.

Tomorrow had seemed to come swiftly, and before you knew it ⎯ most of your classes were already concluded for today, which left you with lunch & after, science. You weren't really looking forward to lunch, especially without Soonyoung; but the worst that could happen was probably just awkward silence ⎯ actually..now you think about it, it could be a possibility that gives you an even better reason for not looking forward to heading behind the school for lunch.

  ❥ 

Heading to the back of the school, you spot the same wooden tables as when Soonyoung took you in the back schoolyard; scattered around it just like last time, is twelve boys. You hesitate to approach them for a second, but then you realize they all seem to be staring at you,

"Y/N! Don't just stan there! Come join us." Seokmin Shouts, making Seungkwan who is sitting closely by him slap his thigh. Should you really go over? Heck, why not. You walk over to to the table, spotting an empty seat between Wonwoo and Jeonghan; you happily take it. You notice everyone is still staring at you; almost intensely, which makes you let out an awkward chuckle.

Jeonghan bites at his lip for a bit, before clearing his throat, "Right, we're glad you could join us again" He began. He wasn't making eye contact with you, although it might have seemed like it with the direction he was facing—leaning over the table slightly, Jeonghan glared at Mingyu;  a seat away from you,

"Mingyu-ah, you and Jihoon brought them right?"  
"We did" Mingyu pushed strain of his light brown hair to the side, his cheeks turning a flushed red. He reached for a black bag with the shape of a diamond on it that was under the wooden chair, and it made you wonder what was in it.

Over on the other side of the table is Joshua—who seems to be occupied with writing, or that's was the vibe he had seemed to give off. He soon joins in with the little conversation after closing his notebook, "If your wondering, Mingyu, and Jihoon are really skilled in baking goods, so they made some for a welcome gift, and for the group; which you are now apart of!~" Everyone else nodded at the statement—making it official.

"We don't make them  _all_ the time," Jihoon mutters. "And don't think your anything special, Jeonghan had forced us into it."

Mingyu places a tray in the middle of the table, fourteen heart-shaped sugar cookie hearts all lined up in three rows. The middle part is a light pink, it seems to be some kind of filling; possibly strawberry flavored. There's one extra—which you think was planned for Soonyoung who was still absent.

"Ohhh, I want the extra, pretty please Mingyu? With a 4-carat diamond on top?~" Junhui's whining ringed in your ears; and after followed by Mingyu's groaning. "Ugh, fine I don't care,  _f̷a̷t̷ ̷h̷o̷g̷._ " Seungkwan failed to hold in his laughter, while Junhui ignored the petty insult and took the other baked good. 

You grabbed a cookie for yourself, knowing if you waited for any longer they would all disappear. You take a small bite; test tasting it—and once it passed taking a bigger bite. It tasted good, like an ordinary homemade sugar cookie. Using your peripheral vision, you look on the right side of you; spotting Wonwoo staring at you dully. You have a right to be slightly uncomfortable, right?

You fake choke slightly, and Jeonghan seems to get the memo and notice Wonwoo as well, "Wonwoo, aren't you gonna have a cookie?" Jeonghan questions the latter, running his fingers through his own hair.

Wonwoo shakes his head; looking away, and picking up his book once again. Now I think about it, I haven't heard him talk yet—I wonder if he even speaks up when it's just him and the boys.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Minghao says, picking one up from the tray, shaking it in front of Wonwoo's face. He only shakes his head no again, his fingers tightening around the edges of the book.

"Are you sureee? No one can resist one of the famous Jigyu cookies—"

"I said no, Minghao." His voice is deep, cold, and monotone all at the same time, something much more different than the other guys. 

"Ah, okay,  _Got it..._ "


	5. 4 ❥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borin, borin.

Heading back up the staircase to your last class, you originally had the intention to pick up your book bag, and head straight home; but it seemed the brown bag had disappeared, "I could've sworn that I left it under my chair—"

"Hey Y/N! looking for something?" _Huh?_ You hear a familiar sweet voice from behind you, making you spin around to see who it is,

"Oh, Jisoo," _Again._ Of course, you didn't say the again part, as it could've been deemed as rude, but you were surprised, that Joshua had popped up for the second time.

"You have my bag" Joshua nodded, before handing it out to you. You gave him a quiet thank you, before putting up your chair, "I was wondering if you'd let me walk you home?" Joshua questioned, before adding on more,

"I mean, since Soonyoung isn't here." Joshua probably means well, but you can't help but feel paranoid about the request he gave you. You pushed the mere thoughts away, shrugging slightly,

"Sure, sounds good to me."

❥

"You don't understand, Soonyoung is like the happy bug and highlight of our friend group," Joshua said, his eyes widening as he looked at you, "we wouldn't survive without him."

You nodded at Joshua's words, and smiled a bit. Soonyoung had always been a cheerful and positive person, it seemed that had never changed, "He hasn't changed then, I'm glad. I worry about that boy, he seems so vulnerable sometimes." You said, making Joshua hum in agreement.

You hadn't known Joshua that well, but had already come to like and talk with him more than the other eleven; counting out Soonyoung.

"So, first impressions of everyone else?" You hear Joshua ask, making you tilt your head as you think about what to say, "Everyone seems really cool— _but_.." 

"Buut?" You contemplate if you should tell Joshua about the bad vibes Wonwoo gave you, or just leave it be. After all, you didn't want him to find you rude, and maybe you and Wonwoo got off on the wrong foot.

"Never mind, _it's not important."_ Maybe you should get to know Wonwoo a bit more before judging him.

❥

You walked into the school gate, eating your muffin as you looked at all the students passing by. nope, you hadn't seen him.

"Soonyoung, _come on boy_..." You sighed. Was he really still sick? You had gone over to go check on him, knocking and calling him multiple times, but to no avail; you hadn't got an answer. You had even almost considered giving his parents a call—but you knew that Soonyoung wouldn't be very happy if you had taken matters into your own hands, you had promised not to baby him once more.

"Not here again? Ah, seriously that boy. how dumb is he? making us worry so much for him." you heard from behind you; It was a rather nasally voice, but you had recognized it...from somewhere. 

you twirled around, adjusting your bag on your shoulders. "Jihoon, right?" You said, pointing at the boy. You had recognized him, another one of Sooyoung's friends.

"Y-yeah, I'm surprised you remembered." You started to walk slower, waiting for him to catch up with you, "Sooyoung's not here again?" He asked, sniffling a bit.  

"Nope, even blew up his phone and went his apartment, he didn't answer." 

"I can't believe him, won't even pick up his phone, ugh." He sniffled again, letting out a groaning after. 

"You alright?" You asked, he seemed to be sniffling an awful lot; should you be concerned? 

"I'm fine, it's just allergies." He answered simply. 

"So..uhm..what's your first period?" Jihoon asked, changing the topic quickly,  "Music, what's yours?" You answered, before questioning him as well. 

"Yay—Same. would you like to head there with me?" You were about to answer him, but he had interrupted before you could get even a single word out, 

"I mean, I wouldn't want you to get lost or anything, so I figured out maybe I should help. Not to be weird or...anything." He blurted out, making you laugh a bit. Him correcting himself was definitely kind of cute, you couldn't lie.

"Okay, I get it Jihoon. We'll head there together then."


End file.
